


半世为人 Half a Life

by SleepyBushi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBushi/pseuds/SleepyBushi
Summary: 两年前唯二想留下的一篇。





	半世为人 Half a Life

无论如何，请在我的墓石上刻：Death walks among you  
   
▏▎▍▌▋▌▏▎▍  
Half a Life  
OW/ McCreaper  
▏▎▍▌▋▌▏▎▍  
   
“我怀疑，人对死亡的热爱是源自天生的。”Reyes厌世，这在McCree眼里早已不是什么秘密。尽管他出生于“天使之城”洛杉矶，家境优渥，独享双亲宠爱，被冠以大天使之名，整个人从头到脚干净利落，从未显露过颓态，他的面容虽不似雅利安人种那般惊人貌美，但不少人反应他上了年纪后却更显得饶富魅力。那些金的银的荣誉勋章像光彩夺目的星云，笼罩着军服的左右胸襟。总统写给他的三封亲笔信陈列在Overｗatch的大厅，隔着玻璃罩供人观赏。  
   
Reyes的起居室宽广而纵深，静谧幽暗，如同神秘的室主人一样，仿佛不见底的深渊。衣帽间挂满了熨烫笔挺的名牌西装，大学毕业以后再未系过的丝绸领带，甚至还有华丽的万圣节鬼魂装束，威尼斯面具，熠熠闪光的钢制头盔与西洋花剑。嵌入四壁的木柜摆满了他的毕生收集：除了数不胜数的古书典籍，还有同样数目繁多的邮票、黑胶碟片、乐谱，以及一把涂绘着花纹的古典吉他。每个藏品都挟带着那个年龄段的狂热，如今兴趣早已冷却消弭，徒留半生回忆。他珍藏至今，并不代表他仍热爱它们本身。  
   
这些色彩斑斓的事物都曾给他的生活带来过短暂的乐趣，却也惹过麻烦。他给人的印象一向是冷峻孤僻的，人们敬仰他的功绩，畏惧他的威严，而在发觉他拥有众多浪漫的爱好时又转变了以往的厌恶态度，发自内心地讨好他，把他想象成一位学识渊博的文雅隐士，萌生出想要靠近的冲动。这种臆想在屡遭挫败以后，众人的眼睛方才重新睁开。  
   
  “选择以身犯险，某种程度上你的自我毁灭倾向可不浅……愚蠢、自负、永不满足的好奇心早晚会害你致死。”对于McCree私闯他的禁地乐园，Reyes并没有表现出太大意外和反感，早在他把房门上锁那一刻，他就知道McCree有办法进来。在平常时候他乐于向McCree敞露诡谲的一面，因为后者从未把他残存的美德放在心上。时年系着方巾的牛仔小子显然是被眼前的万物迷住了双眼，连他提早结束了日内瓦的例会归来都丝毫没有察觉。McCree闻声一个踉跄，险些从取书的梯子上失足坠下，现在再跳窗逃跑恐怕是来不及了，他只好讪讪地笑着，双手在背后自以为对方看不见的地方，悄悄把手里的书推回书架。  
   
很遗憾，这个伪装并不成功。Reyes迅速绕到了他的背后，眯起的眼睛瞥了一眼那本上下颠倒的书，Georges Bataille的《色情史》，料想对方是看名字才挑选的，那么枯燥无味的理论谈话必定令他大失所望。他把那本书抽出来，归位放好。再看McCree双手绞在身前，眼睛落在了铺陈在床边的锦缎睡袍上，努力装作一副不尴不尬的模样。  
   
“想想你是第几次在我这边找死了。”Reyes敲了他的脑袋，在后者抗议的眼神中嘴角狰狞上翘，话锋突然带了点戏谑：“有听话好好写你的遗书吗？”  
   
   
Reyes说得没错，McCree太容易被危险吸引了。五岁那年被父亲提着手拉进马场，他看中了那匹秉性最恶劣也最高大的棕红色公马，八岁把左轮手枪列入生日礼物清单，十二岁只身闯入地下拳市，十四岁加入死局帮，十七岁跟随了Gabriel, 二十五岁重返西部。他在每一个岔路口都避开了平淡的人生。  
   
所以眼下这局面应该责怪他自己。太阳穴被他送给别人的霰弹枪抵住时McCree举起双手。Reaper也没有料想到会在坍塌的古宅遇到昔日学生，不然他不会只带两把枪。他挑选了暮色如血的时分来到这里，只是为了重温死前的回忆。黑色的虚影穿过荒芜的旷野，漫步在杂草丛生的庭院里，灰石头砌成的宅邸爬满了枯死的藤蔓，窗户接二连三被打破了，路过的流浪者早已把属于他的物品劫掠一空。他的心冰冷冷地下沉，却又止不住地暗自欢喜，为这令人愁肠百结的凄凉景象，亦或是彻底与过去告别的重生感。  
   
半虚半实的身躯穿过了破败的斯堪的纳维亚式木门，来到了空旷的大厅。古宅的举架很高耸，那些令它熠熠生辉的事物，诸如牛皮沙发、Goya的油画还有绘着金边的花瓶，统统不见了，它现在像一尊石棺，庄重又骇人。在半毁的大理石雕像旁侧，灰绿色的玻璃缸里飘着十余只无人拾掇的死鱼，晚风呼啸着穿堂而过，把难闻的腐臭气息吹散至房间各处，除此之外别无他般。  
   
Reaper顺着大理石阶梯走上去，污浊的波斯地毯吸走了他轻微的脚步声，他随风潜入，悄无声息地推开虚掩着的房门，铺面的飘尘浓重得如同灰色的纱幔。临近日落，夕阳的潜影微光逐渐黯淡，血红的淡彩隐隐透进来。借着零星的光芒，他看见两千余本书如同尸堆般横七竖八地倒在满地废墟之上，有一小团类似人的背影正蹲在其中埋头寻找着什么，书页如同灰蝴蝶般在他的手间迅速翻飞着翅膀，发出悦耳的哗啦哗啦声。  
   
“哟，看我碰到了谁。”死神把枪口朝下，对准了活人的头颅。  
 　  
即使尚未看见来者的脸，凭借声音和Overｗatch遇袭的传闻McCree也猜到了他的身份。他举起双手，放弃无谓的抗争。  
   
不知从什么时候开始，也许从Gabriel走后，McCree发觉自己不再回避死亡这个话题了。在他才加入Blackｗatch的第一天Gabriel给了他一个劝告：如果有必要，尽早写好自己的遗书，毫无疑问，他感到内心被刺伤了，他不敢肯定那是什么，总之是比自尊更沉重的东西。在他决心洗心革面之前Morrison和他谈了好多，渴望唤醒他孩童时期金子般的心灵，McCree认为这一套有够无聊，但多少表现出了指挥官对他的重视与诚意。然而现实如Reyes, 一句话就能把他拉进深渊。后来听说Reyes自己早已把遗书写好，就藏在他的某本书里，才知道自己误会了对方仅存的善意。  
   
他的性格不允许自己沉浸在消极的情绪中，但这种病态的逃避显然属于消极本身。在年轻时，那张漂亮的脸总是热情洋溢。McCree喜欢制造足以在短时间内将全部精力燃烧殆尽的快乐时光，在这个时段他被允许对其他事物不闻不问。他亲眼目睹过许多人的死亡，也用这把枪送葬了许多人，却依然天真地认为死亡不会降临在自己和身边的人身上。Reyes他们的离世让他在尚未看清死亡的面目时，就已经触摸到了它。  
   
“你来这里做什么？”  
   
被首先问到的人沉默了一会儿：“来看看我生前的功绩。”  
   
“早就没了喔，你亲手毁掉。”  
   
“你也属于我生前留下来的。”Reaper迅速补充：“残次品。”  
   
McCree任由对方收走了他的枪弹，在拆卸到他别在腰间的闪光弹时Reaper有些惊讶地透过面具的空洞看了看他。  
   
“新把戏？”  
   
“多学一手，单是为了防你也值了。”  
   
结果对方把三枚闪光弹扔在自己面前。“你什么毛病？”他捂着流泪的双目大声咒骂着。“我已经投降了！”  
   
“你来这里找什么？”  
   
他现在被趁机掐住脖子摁在地上了，额头还抵着沉重的枪口。Reaper侧身坐在他的腰间，一如Reyes当初给他戴上手铐的时候。McCree剧烈咳嗽着，“你的遗书。”他哑声说，那放在脖子上的锋利钢爪在他的脖子上抓出几道血痕，最终放轻了力度。“我之前偷偷来找过。”  
   
“什么时候？”  
   
“你还活着。”  
   
Reyes过去用记忆宫殿法保存着他的绝大部分的经历与知识，他从不依赖记事簿，变成实体的东西总暗藏着被发觉的危险。然而他的记忆在复活以后变得模糊，苦痛疗法给他的大脑带来了太多磨难。但Reaper依稀记得确有此事。  
   
他是写过遗书的，至于那封秘密稿笺里究竟写了些什么，他已经记不清楚了。但是无所谓，短期之内他不会再死一次了。临终之前他把遗书的位置告诉了Morrison，但是又一阵冲击波把他们轰散了。说起Morrison，他后来路过了老战友的墓前，遵照了他的遗嘱，那大理石碑上雕刻着Douglas MacArthur在败北时撤离菲律宾留下的那句誓言，作为Morrison的墓志铭：I shall return. 后来Soldier 76的身份浮出水面，让这句富有感召力的箴言变成了恐怖的神谕，Reaper觉得非常值得一笑。事实上他确实在对方墓前拍手大笑了。那里离他自己的坟墓非常远，他的墓被迁移到了教堂的北边，在二百多年以前，那是留给十恶不赦的绞刑犯的栖身之所。  
   
“你找到了么？”  
   
McCree躺在地上耸了耸肩。  
   
Reaper的夜视能力像鸟类一样优秀，他在复活时被改造成了属于夜晚的生物。他在不动声色地仔细打量着对方，一如眼前的人对他做的那样。他怎么也没想到昔日的小痞子打扮成了邮轮赌徒，黑色礼帽在刚才的打斗中掉落在一边，露出打理得油光水滑的棕褐短发，络腮胡须修剪成了标准的船锚形态。视线往下，落在了那身得体的酒红色西装外套，还有海蓝的马甲上，庆幸他没有戴那条逊极了的金色腰带。“你的穿衣打扮是场灾难。”他毫不留情地评价道，看见对方皱起了两道浓眉，反唇相讥：“是吗，我可唯独不想被你教训。”  
   
“认清你现在的位置，你早就不是我的老师。”  
   
他有些不耐烦了，眼下这个人不再是那个披挂着肮脏破布的有趣牛仔，变得浮华变得庸常，看起来已经沉湎于金钱、权利和美名带来的享乐之中。他的火枪对准了那颗每克拉与钻石等价的金贵脑袋，把它轰成碎片或许太过浪费了。这样思忖着，偌大的枪口陷进了他的肌肤，就像印章陷入火漆，留下深深的凹痕。

 

“记得我第一次把枪对着你时，你求饶了，所以我让你加入了Blackwatch。”  
   
“我知道你想看什么，只是朋友，我也会变的。对了，我有没有夸奖你的新指甲很酷，似乎很适合做雪茄剪？”McCree迎着他的威胁，握上Reaper持枪的手掌。  
   
“为什么我不在第一次就这么做呢。”  
   
McCree的神情冷漠无谓，那双眼睛周围已经生出几道皱纹，却依然锋利而晶亮，光芒不减当年，充斥着令人恼怒的挑衅意味。如果他仍是Gabriel Reyes, 怒火理应熊熊燃烧了，而不是在愕然的视线中徐徐移转了枪口，将卸掉了弹匣的维和者扔给对方。  
   
那双生动的眼睛里分明写满的静默的绝望。如若不是死神熟谙这种感情，定会被他所欺骗。“凡是你热爱的我偏不给你，包括死亡。”Reaper起身，月光浸润着他疲惫的双眼，黑色的长袍在地上拖曳着，窸窣作响。  
   
“等到某天你突然重新爱上人间，我会用你夸奖过的指甲挖走你的心脏。”  
   
直至死神的背影飘远，融入无边的温柔夜色中，McCree才从废墟之中的那本书里翻出了拆过封的遗书揣进怀里，离开了这个什么都不剩的废墟。他不得不承认，撞见Reaper没有激起内心太多的波澜，至少不比想象。他以为Reaper的身上会有更多Gabriel的味道，但是事实证明这不过是场误会，Reaper即是Reyes, 只是这个Reyes他不再熟悉。时过境迁，他也早不再是Gabriel Reyes所认识的Jesse McCree了。而毫无疑问，他们都将憎恶现在的彼此。  
   
午夜的迷航歌舞升平，两道射灯交互穿行过拱形的夜空，就像具有魔力的磁场，吸引着所有人手中的罗盘指针。自从脱离了小岛般遗世独立的Black Watch，他重新开始了离群索居的生活，现在对于世俗世界的适应渐渐趋近完成。在晚夏时节凉爽的夜晚，充满了各种香精和海洋味道的空气里，他慢悠悠地随着五光十色的人群穿行，坐在了海上剧院的二楼包厢里，远远观看着舞台上下的狂欢。各色华美的礼服、鞋靴、羽毛帽，脖颈耳垂的珠玉、胸前的鲜花，还有腕上的钟表，一张张美丽的享乐面孔，组成了闪闪发光的万花筒。  
   
他从什么时候，把自己装扮成了其中一员呢。女侍者把他的帽子和大衣挂在衣架上，坐在了他的身边。McCree继续拆读着那封遗书，他注意到标注在封口旁边的日期已经距离现在快二十年了，还剩几年，他就快要活到Gabriel离世的年纪。  
   
他不知道时间改变抑或留下的哪个更多。Reyes和Morrison离开了，Ana在他看不见的地方悄悄老去了，她那双眼睛依然温柔而坚毅，肌肤已不可避免地失去了弹性，嘴角在沉默时不自觉地向下撇着，让神情看起来充满了岁月的悲戚。但她在他眼里依然美丽不减当年，尤其是战袍裹住她消瘦的躯体时。  
   
Gabriel提前拟好的遗书和他的话语一样简洁，直奔主题。他把他的私人财产，包括那栋房子交托给了Overwatch，藏书将归他的母校所有，在最后几行他推荐McCree作为下一任Blackwatch的管理者，McCree的目光落在这一行好久，心里泛起仅仅一丝久违的想要落泪的冲动。Gabriel也许不曾珍惜过其他东西，但是对于曾经属于他的Overwatch，后来的Blackwatch，尽管他从未亲口承认，McCree知道他是切身爱过的。  
   
或许这是一个厌倦这世界的人能为它做到的极限了。  
   
信尾最后写着：“无论如何，请在我的墓石上刻：Death walks among you. ”  
   
   
“‘性结合是生命的残存，是一种妥协……是生命的魅力与死亡的严酷之间唯一有价值的东西。’”  
   
McCree时常不小心默念出他在Reyes的那本书里看到的那句被鲜红的笔迹标记的文字。在他和Reyes绕颈缠绵的时候，就像一个出其不意的噩梦般使他从无意识的欢乐中惊醒。他依然拥有无穷魅力，能使所有女人和一部分男人为他痴迷。在昏暗燥热的包厢里，穿着露背白裙的女孩想要凑近，用她饱满的深色嘴唇亲吻他。但他除了俯瞰脚下的喧嚣，什么都不想做。  
   
“可是我爱你。”被推开的女孩在他耳畔吐露着委屈的热息。记得很久以前他也和Gabriel说过那句话，他记得Gabriel令他切肤地绝望的温柔一笑。  
   
“我不在乎。”从虚晃的回忆中晃过神，他像当年的恋人一样道出同样的回答。这并不是她的错，也不是他的。零星的泪水顺着眼尾的皱纹滚落时，他的头脑终于变得清明了。  
   
他推开门，走进寂寥的深空与无人的甲板。他看见一个孤零零的黑影正站在船身旁边与他相视，回过神来发现那不过是六角壁灯和他开的玩笑。圆月苍白，让他想起Reaper的人骨面具那平滑的额头。Death walks among you, 他闭上眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前唯二想留下的一篇。


End file.
